Discovered
by Gallee
Summary: This is after Bonnie died and how they bring her back. Give it a chance. If you don't like please at least make your flame polite or don't say it. It'll be focused mainly on Bamon, but there will be Stelena, Klaroline, and a few other pairs.


I walked up to Jeremy's bed. He was laying there with his eyes closed listening to his iPod. I reached out hesitantly, knowing that talking to him, even just seeing him, made the ache in my chest to be alive worse and I didn't entirely want to have to go back to my space and have that feeling consume me.

Before I could decide his eyes opened and he looked at me. His eyes met mine and I couldn't help but stare back at him. I'm sure my face expressed all the pain I felt.

With him I was at least able to talk, but with everyone else I could only watch them struggle through their life's and it pained me not to me able to be there for them. Though I've been wondering why I can't talk to Matt because he died as well.

"Bonnie?" He said sitting up. "Hi Jeremy." "Are you all right?" I had to hold back a scoff. Wanting to say, 'Does it look like I'm alright Jer I'm dead.' But instead I smile faintly and replied, "I'm fine. Being dead isn't so bad."

'Lier.' my conscious said. "Are you sure there isn't anything we can do?" "There isn't anything you could do." I wasn't exactly lying because there was nothing Jeremy could do. It was up to me.

"I want to tell someone Bonnie." I looked at him shocked, "No! It would ruin their one summer that they aren't trying to save Mystic Falls in a long time."

"Summer is practically over," His voice slightly higher then before, "I can't keep doing this. Acting like everything is alright when I know it's not. I'm lying to everyone's face." I could feel the tears roll down my face and I opened my mouth to answer when...

The door opened and in stepped Damon. He looked around the room quickly him eyes lingering where I stood for a second longer then he should have and I wondered if he could sense me somehow.

Strange, I wonder.. The thought got pushed aside so I could pay attention to what was I happening. He turned to Jeremy and said, "Who were you talking to?" I then said, "Say you were talking on the phone with me."

He glanced quickly in my direction and I saw Damon catch that look and glanced toward me as well his eyes narrowing. "I was talking with Bonnie on my phone."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Now why don't I not believe you?" With that he turned and walked out. I turned to Jeremy and said, "Don't say anything he's listening. I'm going to go. We'll talk later ok Jer?" He looks at me and then nods.

I then walked through the door and followed Damon downstairs. He was sitting on the couch with a bottle of Scotch in one hand and fingering his phone in the the other.

It buzzed and he looked down at it. I looked over his shoulder and saw my name on the top and the message said, "Automatic Message the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected.

He froze as he stared at the message. "What the hell?" He then dialed my number but he got the same message. i could see him start to get confused and angry. He then ran up stairs throwing Jeremy up against the wall holding him against it roughly.

I could hear him growl, "What is going on? Where is Bonnie? You weren't talking to her earlier, her phone is disconnected." Jeremy looked at me and Damon again followed his gaze.

I sighed and said, "Tell him." He looked at Damon and sputtered, "Put me down and I'll tell you." Reluctantly he let go of Jeremy and said, "Now explain." He looked up at Damon and said, "She died."

Damon's face turned into something of shock, pain, and a few other things I couldn't recognize for a second, but then he quickly covered it with his usually face, Stoney and not caring.

"She's dead. How?" "When she did the spell to bring me back she used to much energy and died." "Why haven't you told anyone Don't you think they deserve to know that the Little Witch sacrificed her life so you could life your miserable one?"

Jeremy winced slightly, "I didn't ask for her to do it, and I wanted to tell everyone but she didn't want me to so they could have one worry free summer."

Damon looked at him with disbelief. "Are you telling me she didn't want you to tell anyone that she had died so that they could have a fun summer?" Jeremy glanced at me and I shrugged. He looked back at Damon and nodded but Damon was looking at me.

"Is she here? Is that why you keep glancing around the room?" "Yes." He walked up to me or really the last place Jeremy had glanced so that there was only an inch between us.

He somehow managed to look me straight in the eyes and say, "You stupid witch! You had to go and bring the Little Gilbert back from the grave without discussing it with anyone and then you convince him to not even tell us for 4 months. Everyone has thought you've been out having fun this summer. How do you think they'll feel when they learn that while they've been enjoying themselves their friend has been rotting somewhere in a dark room?"

I looked at Jeremy and told him to repeat everything I say, "They'll feel sad yes, but over time they'll recover. Also I'm not sorry I thought everyone deserved to have a little time off from hurting after everything that's happened."

As Jeremy repeated what I said word for word Damon didn't even glance toward him he just glared down at me in a way that it felt as if he could actually see me.

It was silent for a few seconds before I said, "How did you know when to stop walking and where my eyes would be?" He finally looked away from me and said, "Don't think I'm done with the first topic. idon't know how I knew when to stop I just did. As for the eye thing. Come one Judgy we've argued how many times? I know how tall you are. Your eyes are level to my chest."

I scowled at him, "If I wasn't a ghost right now I would fry your brain." He smirked and then said seriously, "Is there anyway to bring you back to the land of living?"

I glance at Jer and then say, "Yes, but it's too dangerous." Jer looked at me. After he had repeated what I said, he then said, "I thought you said there wasn't a way?" "It's only a legend here, it's not possible." "Anything is possible." Jeremy said.

I smile sadly at him and say, "Even if this was possible, which it isn't, I wouldn't ask it of any of you." "Cut the crap Judgy and just tell us."

**Well I don't think this is that great but if you want me to continue it I can. Please review it can be one word, if you guys don't like it I feel like I shouldn't keep updating it so tell me. **

**Also if any of you read The Race, I'm so sorry it's been a long time. I'm going to update it this week. I just had to write this because it's been bugging me too much.**


End file.
